jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Irahs
Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, . __TOC__ Star Wars und ich Falls jemanden das interessieren sollte, kann man hier nachlesen, wie ich zu Star Wars gefunden habe. Im Herbst 2009 habe ich zum ersten Mal die Episoden IV, V und VI gesehen, als diese im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurden. Mir gefiel zwar schon, was ich gesehen hatte, jedoch begeisterten diese Filme mich nicht so sehr, dass ich mich als richtigen "Fan" bezeichnet hätte. Circa ein halbes Jahr später habe ich dann den The Clone Wars-Film gesehen und absolut gar nichts verstanden. Wen wundert's, wenn man zumindest Episode I und II nicht kennt? Einige Zeit darauf war ich bei einem damaligen Freund, der ein großer Star Wars-Fan und LEGO Star Wars-Sammler war. Er schlug vor, eine Episode zu schauen, wofür ich auch war. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht davon abbringen, dass es Episode III – Die Rache der Sith sein musste. Also habe ich wieder nicht viel von der Handlung verstanden, nur, dass ich diesmal noch jemanden neben mir sitzen hatte, der jeden zweiten Dialog mitsprach :D Dasselbe wiederholte sich dann mit Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger. Weihnachten 2010 bekam ich dann die Prequel-Trilogie und konnte nun alle Filme in der richtigen Reihenfolge schauen. Spätestens ab da wollte ich selber ein Jedi sein und ich glaube ab da begannen auch meine Besuche bei der Jedipedia. The Clone Wars habe ich zu dieser Zeit - wie auch einige meiner Freunde - angefangen zu gucken. Ich glaube, es kamen immer Freitags auf Super RTL 3 Folgen. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie wir uns in der Schule dann immer über die neuesten Folgen ausgetauscht haben. Auch zu dieser Zeit haben wir die Force Attax Sammelkarten gesammelt und getauscht. Ich glaube, das war Serie 2. Ende 2011 hat mich die Fernsehwerbung für The Old Republic wirklich gefesselt. Enttäuscht war ich, als ich feststellte, dass es sich dabei um ein Abo-Modell zum Bezahlen handelt, denn so etwas war mit meinem Taschengeld einfach nicht zu stemmen. Mitte/Ende 2013 müsste es gewesen sein, als ich bei Steam Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) entdeckte. Ich habe damals das ganze Spiel an einem Wochenende durchgespielt und der zweite Teil folgte bald. Damals schon konnte ich mich durch den Besitz mehrerer Lexika als recht passablen Kenner des Universums bezeichnen. Zu heute hat sich gar nicht so viel verändert. Ich spiele immer noch gerne (Star Wars) Videospiele, schaue mit Rebels und Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi (auch wenn ich diesem Film nicht so gerne mag, mehr dazu hier) was gerade aktuell ist und, nun ja, ich wäre auch immer noch gerne ein Jedi :D, aber wären das nicht die meisten Jedipedia-Benutzer? Babel }} }} Projekte *Die fehlenden Kodexeinträge aus übertragen *"Nebensächliches" aus Betrogen übertragen ✔''' *"Nebensächliches" aus Revan (Roman) übertragen *"Nebensächliches" aus Vernichtung übertragen *NPCs/Orte/Gebäude/Quests/... aus übertragen (das wird noch dauern :D) *"Nebensächliches" aus The Clone Wars (Roman) übertragen '''✔ *Items aus übertragen Was geschieht zuerst, das Ende des Universums oder das Ende dieser Aufgabe? *Artikel mit The Old Republic Encyclopedia erstellen *Artikel mit Das Buch der Jedi – Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht (Sachbuch) erstellen *Artikel mit Jedi – Fallen Order erstellen Artikel Von mir erstellte Artikel Von mir erstellte Jediquotes *Jediquote:Theron Shan *Jediquote:Lana Beniko *Jediquote:Valkorion Ausgezeichnete Artikel *''Valor''-Klasse Kreuzer 24px (10.04.2018) *Carrick-Station 24px (25.04.2018) *''Liberator''-Klasse Sternjäger 24px (25.04.2018) *''Manka''-Klasse Gepanzerter Transporter 24px (25.04.2018) *Krise auf Umbara 24px (14.07.2018) *Wendepunkt 24px (28.12.2018) *Suche nach Oricon 24px (30.08.2019) *Die Gezeiten des Krieges 24px (10.11.2019) Diskussionen Von mir ins Leben gerufene Dikussionen: *Wer könnte Darth Sion gewesen sein? (04.03.2018) *Die "zufällige" Map-Auswahl in Battlefront 4 (11.04.2018) *Wünsche und Hoffnungen an Battlefront 4 (10.05.2018) *Battlefront II/4 im März (14.03.2019) *Jedi: Fallen Order – Trailer (13.04.2019) *Krimskrams-Ecke – Comics (05.09.2019) *Ein paar Blogwerbungen Lieblingscharaktere Jedi Bild:SateleShanHope.png|Satele Shan Bild:Soresu-Stellung.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Bild:Revan!.jpg|Revan Bild:Bastila.jpg|Bastila Shan Bild:ArcaJeth.jpg|Arca Jeth Bild:Thon Potrait.jpg|Thon Bild:AhsokaPort..png|Ahsoka Tano Bild:Kampf und Wettkampf.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Bild:Gnost-Dural.jpg|Gnost-Dural Sith Bild:Odessen-Lana-Fremdling.png|Lana Beniko Bild:Valkorion 01.jpg|Tenebrae Bild:DarthMarr0001.jpg|Darth Marr Bild:Starkiller force unleashed.jpg|Starkiller Bild:Darth Maul Tatooine.jpg|Darth Maul Bild:Sith-Schwertwurf.jpg|Darth Malgus Bild:Nihilus.jpg|Darth Nihilus Andere „Ich setze Kurs auf Tatooine. Ich mag Tatooine nicht, aber mir gefällt es, Tatooine zu sagen.“ — Theron Shan zum Fremdling (Quelle) Bild:Theron-Gnost-Dural.png|Theron Shan Bild:Senya Tirallt.jpg|Senya Tirall Bild:Rex-Deckel-ab.jpg|Rex Bild:Arcann-Portrait.jpg|Arcann Bild:Cody-123.jpg|Cody Star Wars Besitztümer 'CDs' *Soundtrack zu Episode I *Soundtrack zu Episode I - VI 'Comics' 'DVDs' 'Lego Star Wars Sets' 'Literatur' ''In-Universe Bücher *Das Tagebuch von Meister Gnost-Dural (Sachbuch) *Das Buch der Jedi – Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht (Sachbuch) *Das Buch der Sith – Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht (Sachbuch) *Das Buch der Kopfgeldjäger – Die geheimen Schriften des Boba Fett Lexika *The Old Republic Encyclopedia *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden *Das geheime Wissen der Jedi *Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force *LEGO Star Wars – Lexikon der Figuren, Raumschiffe und Droiden Romane 'Spiele' 'Sonstiges' *eine Jedi-Robe *ein Lichtschwert Meilensteine *'26.03.2014:' Anmeldung *'29.03.2014:' Mein erster Artikel *'30.03.2014:' Mein 50. Edit und somit Beförderung zum Jüngling *'23.02.2018:' Beförderung zum Padawan *'26.02.2018:' Mein 1.000. Edit *'04.03.2018:' Meine erste Diskussion *'10.04.2018:' Mein erster HGA-Artikel *'12.04.2018:' Mein erster Blog *'18.04.2018:' Mein 500. Artikel *'14.05.2018:' Gründungsmitglied des YouTube-Kanals *'16.06.2018:' Mein 2.000. Edit *'16.01.2019:' Mentor in der Jedi-Akademie *'07.02.2019:' Gewähltes Mitglied der ersten Besetzung des Gremiums zur Einbindung von Videos *'16.09.2019:' Ernennung zum Botschafter *'19.09.2019:' Beitritt zu den Wiki-Paten *'22.09.2019:' Mein 3.000. Edit Kekse